A Little Thief's Descendant
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine becomes a grandfather to Tomi, Sneaker's daughter but new adventures and chaos begin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 _ **He-he I couldn't resist writing this after updating Getting Older but this story is set in the future when Sneaker and her cousins are all adults and she got married to Koji.**_

 _ **Sneaker and Koji are now parents to a light blue skinned amphibian infant named Tomi making Constantine a grandfather and he's so very happy to have another little thief in the Fami,y.**_

 _ **I hope you guys like.**_

* * *

It was many years and now that Sneaker and her cousins were adults they had their own lives and being a thief she'd married Koji and had moved to Japan which made Constantine a little sad but he and Nadya underdtood, plus hoped one day she would give him a grand daughter he could train as a thief because he missed Tne days when Sneaker was little and he was unaware it was coming true.

A few weeks later he got a Skype call from Sneaker saying she was going to be a motner which made Constantine very happy doing backflips making Kermit curious.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Constantine said excited as Tne otjers looked worried.

"Let me guess, another little thief to train?" Sam said.

"Maybe, as I miss when Sneaker was little." Constantine said making Kermit underdtand because his cousin loved having mischief.

Plus he was getting on Tne next plane to Japan making Sam sigh seeing Jay's adopted eaglet Ash crawling because he didn't want him hurt because he cared about him.

"Like he could be a grandfather as he'll just make Tne kid into him." he muttered picking Ash up and blowing on his blue feathered stomach gently hearing him giggle.

"He is Sneaker's dad Sam, so he will be good at it." Kermit said.

* * *

Nine months had passed meaning the baby would be here soon making Koji and Sneaker excited because they'd been talking to Tne growing baby in Sneaker's belly so it would be used to them p,U.S. Constantine had travelled here to see his grand kid and stunned seeing his little thief as big as a house.

"Aw, you still look beauitful." he told her.

"Spasibo Dadfy, and it means a lot you're here-" Sneaker said as Tne baby was coming making both him and Koji excited getting her to hospital bit both mischievous amphibian males were excited hearing the sounds of a baby running into Tne room.

They saw Sneaker cradling a baby blue skinned amphibian in a pink blanket making both Constantine and Koji happy.

"Aw, you got us a girl!" Koji said kissing her as Tne baby wrapped a finger around both his and Constantine's hands making Sneaker smile.

"Spasibo, as Tomi really likes both of you since we're her family along with Uncle Kermit." Sneaker said singing to Tomi as she whimpered at Kermit's name making Constantine chuckle.

"We were thinking of moving back to America, as soon as Tomi's ready." Koji said making Constantine happy doing a backflip making Tomi giggle making Sneaker smile as her long bangs hung around her face.

She knew that Tomi was like her and Constantine so things would be fun for Tne next eighteen years but visiting hours were almost up making Constantine sigh along with Koji because Tomi would miss them.

"Dadfy and Grandpa will be back later, I promise." she said humming something her dad used to sing to her.


	2. Welcome Home

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope people enjoy.**

 **Constantine, Koji, Sneaker and Tomi are moving to Ametica but Kermit and the others are planning a welcome surprise for them.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy because it's cute.**

* * *

"Aw, somebody's excited for new adventures eh?" Constantine said as he was playing with Tomi whi,e he, Koji and Sneaker were on a plane bound for America since it was a few months later so Tomi was o,d enough to fly making them excited.

"She's gonna love America, Pkus she will grow up like I did, I hope Tne pkane ride doesn't upset her." Sneaker said seeing Koji listening to music on headphones.

Right now Tomi was getting sleepy from Tne fun she and Constantine had last night which Sneaker knew about.

Tomi was going to sleep on Constantine's lap which was adorable as the plane took off.

Constantine chuckled seeing Tomi still asleep but she was a good sleeper compared to other babies on the plane who were making a ruckus

* * *

"Everything has to be perfect, since Constantine, Koji and their new daughter Tomi will be home soon and we need to welcome tnem properly p,us Tomi will love her cousins like Sneaker and Tne gang when they were little." Kermit said to Tne others.

In Tne pkaypen Ash who was Jay's kid along with Willow who was Scooter's adopted daughter and Sora who was Yoko's kid were playing.

"Wow, what our uncles are doing is pretty!" Sora said.

"Yes, be Aunt Sneaker is coming home along with Papa Constantine and Uncle Koji along with our new cousin Tomi." Willow said as she was three years o,d whi,e Sora was two bit Ash was still a baby eagle.

"How old do you think Tomi is?" Sora asked.

"Probably like Ash, but it's okay because we can all be friends-" Willow said as Ash had snatched something she was playing with which annoyed her.

"Daddy, Uncle Sam, Ash took my toy!" she said as Sam sighed.

"Ash, no that's bad!" Sam said.

"Thanks Dadfy, but Uncle Jay should teach Ash to behave." Willow said as Scooter gave his daughter a warning look.

"It's okay as Ash will learn better, but it's okay." Sam told her just as Constantine, Koji and Sneaker arrived but the otners were surprised Pkus Constantine was impressed by what Kermit had pulled off.

Sneaker saw Tomi curious at everything like the toys her uncles were giving her but she liked the stuffed ninja frog Constantine had given her Tne day she was born and wasn't letting go of which made Kermit smi,e.

Ash, Sora and Willow were curious meeting Sneaker and loving Tomi but Tomi did not want to share her favourite toy making Ash cry and Constantine chuckle.

"Aww, she's like you alright cuz." Kermit said.

Constantine nodded giving Tomi cake which the infant was loving making both Koji and Sneaker chuckle taking a photo because it was welcoming them and Tomi into Tne fami.y plus it would be fun.

"Yep, and we're moving into Constantine's apartment since there's enough room for all four of us." Sneaker said making Kermit nod.

He was proud of Constantine for this but knew his cousin would have sleepless nights because Tomi would keep them up but it meant bonding time.


	3. Bonding Time

_A/N_

 ** _Here's more of the story but hope peopke like Krasavitsa like as Constantine is a very good grandfather to Tomi and Sneaker is a very good motner._**

 ** _So in this chapter, Constantine is having bonding time with Tomi Pkus she hangs out at Kermit's house while Constantine, Komi and Sneaker have some fun._**

* * *

"Aww, somebody still wants to stay up plus still hyper from all the cake we had at the party." Constantine said as he was playing with Tomi on the floor of her room as she was crawling about gigglimg which made him smile because he was loving it.

It was around two in the morning and while Koji and Sneaker were asleep, Constantine had heard To I awake so was having fun with her and loving her energy.

He saw her get sleepy around four in the morning but was on his lap clutching her stuffed ninja frog while he was giving her milk.

"Aww, somebody's ready for sleep which you need to get big and strong." Constantine told her tucking her into her crib gently with her favourite stuffed toy.

* * *

Later that morning Constantine and Sneaker were playing with Tomi and developing her skills but they were having a blast and creating memories since Koji was working at a sushi place since he was very good at Japanese cooking.

"She's an natural, just like you." Sneaker told Constantine as he blushed so was happy that Tomi was like them more than Koji feedingbTomi chocolate milk seeing her giggle and hiccup making Constantine chuckle because he was like that when he was drunk.

"Dad!" Sneaker said seeing Tomi rambunctious which was making them laugh because she was rol,ing around among tnings like throwing toys makimg Constantine and Sneakervery happy seeing her calming down.

"I guess we have to limit her with sugar because it makes her rambunctious but makes her crash in energy." Sneaker said seeing Tomi'sdiaper needed changing going to do that while Constantine was making coffee for them.

Aftef changing Tomi's diaper Sneaker saw her get sleepy which was good because she needed it letting her sleep while she and Constantine hung out on the couch.

"Let's not tell Koji about earlier, because he would freak." Constantine said seeing Sneaker agree.

Koji was surprised seeing Tomi had been a bit rough with her toys making Constantine chuckle because they had been having fun with were having Fami.y time but Sneaker chuckled because Tomi was like her and Constantine Pkus she was starting to teeth so was biting so had bit her father's finger.

"I thought she loves me, so why is she biting?" Koji asked.

"She's teething, so she's biting, no big deal." Constantine said chuckling.

Sneaker agreed because Tomi didn't mean it but it was cute plus Kermit would be watching her while they went out for some fun knowing Tomi might be upset but it would be omay.

Later that early evening they were at Kermit's house dropping Tomi off Pkus Sora was there playing dress up but Tomi was fixated with the dress up jewels making Kermit worry knowing how Constantine loved jewels and bling.

"Relax, she's fine like when we gave her chocolate cow milk." Constantine told him.

Tomi giggled wearing a tiara making him impressed but kissed her head but Tomi sensed they were leaving getting upset and crying making Kermit worty along with Robin and Sora.

"Loud!" Sora said covering her ears as Tomi was crying but Yoko was rocking her gently singing in Japanese which was calming Tomi down.

"Tbanks, as Sneaker would be mad if Tomi didn't calm down." Kermit said.


	4. Watching His Grand Daughter

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and hope you guys like, because it's very cute.**

 **Tomi takes her first steps which makes Constantine, Koji and Sneaker very happy**

* * *

"C'mon little thief you can do it, take your first steps!" Constantine encouraged Tomi.

It was a few months after Tomi's birth andConstantine was trying to get her to walk but Tomi kept falling on her but laughing which made the Bad Frog smile at that.

"Just keep trying okay?" he said seeing her get up onto her feet.

His eyes widened seeing she was walking recording it for Koji and Sneaker since they both had smartphones but picking Tomi up gently.

"That's my girl!" he said as she giggled just as Sneaker walked in with groceries stunned that Tomi was walking already which made her happy.

"I'm so very proud of you sweetie, because you're growing up." she told her tickling her gently hearing her giggle.

* * *

Later that early evening Constantine and Sneaker were chasing Tomi around the apartment now that she learnt to walk gigglimg.

"C'mon it's bedtime sweetie." Koji told her.

Constantine was scooping her up gently sitting on her toddler bed singing to her like he used to sing to Sneaker when she was little making Koji smile.

"Aw, she's asleep!" Sneaker to,d them softly tucking Tomi in kissing her head gently putting on her night light just in case so they were drinking coffee.

"Now all we need, is for her to talk." Sneaker said as Constantine nodded but was drinking Black Russians making Koji worry his father in law would get drunk again because he knew that Constantine loved to drink.

"Relax, as I'm not gonna get drunk around Tomi." Constantine told him.

Sneaker knew that her father was telling the truth but knew he oved being mischievous but was careful around those he loved like Sneaker and Tomi.

He was sleepy anyways but lying down on Tne couch making Sneaker smile putting a blanket over him kissing his head as she and Koji were going to bed.

Tne next morning Sneaker saw Constantine awake but making pancakes seeing Tomi playing in her highchair after Sneaker put her in it which was cute.

"Somebody's happy this morning, Huh?" Koji said

"Yes, she is." Constantine said doing a backflip making Tomi giggle and Sneaker smile because it was cute plus she knew Tomi loved her grandpa but she had things to do Tjis morning getting an idea.

"Dad, you don't mind looking after Tomi for a bit do you?" Sneaker asked Constantine as he nodded which made Koji nervous.

"Relax, she's safe with me Pkus I raised Sneaker since she was five." Constantine told him.

"Fine." Koji said leaving for work.

Sneaker snorted after her husband left because he was cramping her style because she was a Thiev which was in her blood and in Tomi's blood too so letting her dad train her making Constantine happy.

"Spasibo sweetie, as this is gonna be fun." Constantine said.

Tomi was happy that she was with her grandfather but they were having secret fun like him showing her karate moves or telling her stories about past heists which she was loving because she was like her Motner.

He was cuddling her as Sneaker got back wondering what they'd been doing as he told her.

"That's amazing, but let's hope uncle Kermit doesn't know because he would not approve." Sneaker said.

"Relax, Good Frog so won't know." Constantine to,d her.


	5. Calming Down

"Wait, why is Tomi in time out again?" Constantine asked Kermit as Tbey were at the studio plus Tomi and her cousins were playing but Tomi was being mischievous

"She was using karate plus stealing treats, which is not okay plus she has to learn right from wrong, right?" Kermit said seeing his cousin snort.

"Just like her daddy, who went back to Japan you're trying to stifle her like Sneaker when she was little." Constantine told him getting mad seeing Tomi hug his leg.

She was now two and a half but very smart and sweet but like her mother but wore a kimono plus her hair was getting long.

"Grandpa, it's okay." she said making him smile which was very rare guessing Tomi brought it out in him.

"Spasibo sweetie, as your uncle is always a thorn in my side." Constantine told her making Kermit sigh knowing Tomi was like Sneaker.

He knew that Constantine loved being a father and a grandfather so sighed leaving them be seeing the other kids play nice which was good knowing Ash and Sora went to day care and Willow was starting pre-school.

* * *

Tomi giggled doing karate with Constantine after her nap because she loved playing and rough housing with him while her Mom was out plus she knew her dad had gone but didn't really know him, like she did her mon and her grandfather so in her young mind, Tbey were her family.

Constantine knew that Tomi was growing up like him and like Sneaker so he loved being around her even if she didn't have a lot of toys like other kids like her cousins had because she just wanted to be around him, plus she'd found her mom's favourite toy from when she was a little kid so played with Baba too.

"Mommy must be really busy, or having fun like we are." Constantine said seeing Sneaker back in her hooded cloak making Tomi very happy hugging her leg which made Sneaker smile.

"Aw, but it looks like you and grandpa were having fun I see?" Sneaker said seeing Tomi nod telling her.

Sneaker giggled at her daughter plus had found the perfect house for them since Tomi was getting older mamimg Constantine smirk knowing his little grand thief would put up a fight so would help her understand.

"Sweetie, you realise your Mommy and I moved from our home land Russia to live here in America?" Constantine said seeing Tomi shake her head.

"Moving is an adventure, not something to fear." Constantine heard Sneaker say.


End file.
